


The Spider and the Witch

by Loki_Lover20_6



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: ANOTHER ONE OH GOSH!!! You might be thinking but I got spare time don't worry I'll still update on the other one just wanted to get this one created before I forget about my idea which is just a basic fall for each other and jazz but with Wanda and Peter *gasp* who knew not me and I created this story.





	1. First Meeting

***Yes sadly Aunt May is also dead in this one I'm sorry I just cant stop killing the poor aunt she just...shes just ruining my moments.***

 

Today was like a normal day for Peter just living with Tony and the avengers (minus Wanda). His aunt may is dead  ***Sorry again*** but he was getting used to the fact that she was gone. He wasn't forgetting her and he wasn't done missing her. Peter will always miss her but now that he was use to it he could go back to normal.

There was a knock on his door and he turned around and sees Natasha or the Black Widow there. 

"Hey you need something, are we under attack or is someone hurt?." Peter started saying before cutting himself off before this turned into a 3 hour conversation.

"Nah Tony wants you to meet someone who was at the airport in Germany." Nat said.

Peter nodded and stopped doing his homework and followed Nat to the common room where everyone was minus Pepper she was at a meeting. There was a girl who looked young but who could tell. She had long brown hair and Peter immediately recognized her.

She was the girl with the crazy powers which he thought was cool and scary at the same time. Peter dreamed of meeting her just not in his pjs.

"Your-your the girl who had the crazy powers which is cool by the way can you do other things than you know controlling things and moving them around I dont know?" Peter said trying not to ramble.

"Yeah I have telepathy, energy manipulation, and the one your describing is telekinesis." She said.

Peter walked up to the girl holding his hand out with a grin on his face Peter says, "I'm Peter you know spiderman also at the airport. Nice to meet you. I think it's really cool about your powers do you think you could use on it on Mr. Stark so Loki and i could sneak out? You probably wouldnt but it was worth the try, do you..."

"Peter! You havent even gotten her name and your already attacking her with questions and your rambling again we dont need this to be a 3 hour introduction." Tony said.

"Right sorry." Peter said. The girl chuckled. The girl took his hand and shook it and said, "I'm Wanda."

_He's pretty funny and cute for a boy at least._ Wanda thought. Peter grabbed her hand and took her down the hall and before Wanda looked behind her wise eyed. Tony mouth's good luck and Wanda disappeared.

It was 4 hours of questioning and showing off their powers when Clint comes in and said, "Ah great Pete you havent killed her yet that's great." Peter raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm lucky she didnt kill me!" Peter said still laughing. 

Nat came in and raised her eyebrow at the laughing Peter and said, "hey time to say goodnight Wanda its Peter's bedtime and if he doesnt stay asleep a certain deadly spider will make sure of that."

Peter sighed and said see you tomorrow I guess and went to bed. His spidey sense went off when Wanda entered his room and sat down but he didnt want to scare her and stayed asleep.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda found out Peter's past and Peter's is not really happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an continue of Peter Who? I havent even finished that one yet so?

Wanda didnt know why she went into Peter's room but she had an urge to well go into his mind. She knows it's a invasion of privacy but the kid opened up to her she wouldnt seem surprised if the kids past just happened to be the experiences he told her about right? So she went ahead and found out for herself.

Wanda looked as she saw Peter being taken in by his uncle and his uncle's wife after his parents dies and then saw Peter's uncle die and then his aunt and she saw Tony take the poor child in.

Wanda snapped out of it and she didnt know why she was crying but then she saw Peter he was crying too. Wanda quickly got up and ran out the room.

**The next morning...**

Peter trudged slowly into the kitchen and grumbled good morning to Tony who noticed that Peter's eyes were red.

"Hey kid tough night or do you even want to talk about it?" Tony asked.

"Not with you I prefer to talk with the culprit instead." Peter said angry.

"What she do by she I mean Wanda." Tony said.

"You'll see im going to wait here till she comes or if she avoiding me and knows I'll wait in the kitchen she can starve." Peter said.

With that Wanda also trudged into the kitchen, eyes also red she looked up and stopped in her tracks when she saw a very angry Peter.

"You invaded my mind right made me see those memories again didnt you." Peter said.

Wanda couldn't say anything she wanted to but she couldn't so all she did was nodding yes.

"Why? It's already painful that I lost them, reliving isnt something I want to do I'm pretty sure no one wants to relive shit like that." Peter said.

"I-i just wanted to see the past experience you said i wanted to see for myself what it was like i didnt expect that I'm sorry okay." Wanda finally said. 

Peter sighed before saying, "you could've asked FRIDAY has the videos we could go down to the lab and watch them if you want just no more invading minds on me you could do that on Tony so Loki, and I could sneak and your welcome to come."

Tony wide eyed and said, "How about no invading peoples mind without permission and no sneaking out."

Wanda and Peter laughed and they walked towards the elevator to go to the lab.


	3. Tickle fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda says something to Peter that makes him blush

Wanda and Peter goes into Peter's room after they got bored of watching videos. Peter was caught by surprise and felt his face turn red when Wanda said,

"You know your pretty cute right?"

"Wha tha- thanks I guess." Peter said back nervous.

"If I were your girlfriend I would be pretty lucky." Wanda said smirking seeing Peter's face was red as her hair.

"Th-thanks I guess." Peter said definitely unprepared for this.

Wanda closed the door and locked it. She walked in front of Peter. 

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to tickle you." Wanda said.

Wanda tackled Peter and she tickled his sides. Wanda thanks Tony in her head for telling her Peter's tickle spot.

Peter started laughing and kept asking for Wanda to stop when he rolled over where he was on top on Wanda. 

He started tickling her and Wanda started laughing so hard that she accidentally used her powers and threw Peter out the window.

Peter went unconscious right when red was around him.

Wanda caught Peter and managed to throw him back into the room. 

Wanda checked to see if there was any injuries and there was a piece of glass stuck below the rib cage. 

Wanda picked up Peter and rushed out the room.

"Friday tell Bruce get ready Peter needs medical attention." Wanda said.

When Wanda finally got to the lab Tony was already there and she guessed Friday had told them what happened.

"Put him down we need to get that glass shard out." Tony said.

"Look Tony I'm sorry I didnt mean to do that I lost control of my powers. I'm sorry." Wanda apologized.

"Yeah I know your sorry it was an accident Friday told me. But I'm sorry too Wanda." Tony said.

"F-f-for what?" Wanda asked scared. 

"I swore to myself that I wouldnt let Peter get hurt under my watch and I've done pretty good so far then you come along and he gets hurt underneath my watch and it's not on you it's on me so I'm sorry but I think and I'm not sure but I think you'll agree I think it's best that you shouldnt hang out with Pete anymore." Tony said sighing

Wanda felt tears coming down her face. "Yeah Tony your right and I completely agree but your wrong about one thing."

Tony raised his eyebrow as Wanda turned around to leave but before she left she turned her head and said,

"This one isnt on you. It's on me all the way." With that she left. She ran to her room and cried. She only knew Peter for a day and Peter was like a little brother she never had. And she lost him like she lost Pietro. She had lost another brother. 

She cried till eventually fell asleep.


	4. Advoidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda tells Peter they cant hang out and Tony feels bad

Wanda walked up and heads down to the med bay. Peter was still unconscious or something like that. Tony was sleeping on Peter's right. So she sat down to his left.

A little later Peter finally woke up. He looked right and saw Tony sleeping and looked left there was Wanda reading a book.

"Hey." Peter whispered. His voice couldn't get his voice over a whisper for some strange reason. He couldn't remember much of what happened.

Wanda put the book down and gave him a weak smile. "Hey Pete you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah what happened." Peter asked.

Wanda faced darkened and she tried to fight back tears but they came down anyways. "Um we were tickling each other and I accidentally used my powers and threw you out the window and a piece of glass got stuck underneath your ribcage. I'm sorry I lost control if I hadnt... I'm sorry."

"Wanda I don't blame you accidents happen alright wasn't your fault." Peter said smiling back.

After a conversation Tony woke up and attacked Peter with questions. Wanda cleared her throat.

She looked like she was on a edge of a break down. "Uh..T-Tony can...can Peter and I...have a m-minute alone together."

Tony nodded and got up and leaving a confused Peter behind.

"You okay Wanda?" Peter asked once they were alone.

"Uh I dont think...." Wanda started then she started crying. 

"You dont think what? You okay Wanda?" Peter asked trying to get up but failed the pain was a little too much.

"I dont think we should hang out or talk to each other anymore. This was my fault I-I dont want to hurt you again so it's really for the best. Please understand." Wanda said.

Now it was Peter's turn to cry. "Wanda...why? It wasn't your fault I dont blame you. Please rethink this." 

Wanda turned to leave but before she opened the door she turned her head and said, "I'm sorry Peter. This is hard for me too but this is really for the best." 

Then she left leaving a crying Peter. Tony was sitting outside. When he saw Wanda crying and watched her sprint down the hallway.

Tony entered the med bay and saw Peter was crying. Peter knew Tony was there but he didnt care.

"You knew didnt you? That she was going to say that. That she was going to say that we shouldnt hang out anymore." Peter said finally looking at Tony.

"Yes." Tony whispered.  _Damnit this might be a bad idea._ Tony thought.

They sat there in silence as Peter cried. Eventually Peter fell asleep. Tony got up and left to find Wanda.

When he did she was on the couch with Clint and Steve was there trying to calm her down.

"Can I borrow Wanda for a minute." Tony said.

Clint and Steve looked at each other but hesitantly they got up and left.

"What do you want Tony. Thought of any ways to ruin my life. " Wanda said bitterly.

"No. I came to here to apologize and lighten up the terms." Tony said crossing his arms.

Wanda raised her eyebrow and looked at him. Tony sighed and sat down next to her.

"I may have overreacted and I'm sorry for that it was just hard that something bad happened to the kid when he's under my watch. Seeing him hurt feels like I let him and his aunt down and I'm just...I'm just sorry." Tony said.

"I told you already that was on me not you. I should've been in more control. It wouldnt even happened if I hadn't started it." Wanda said.

"You were trying to have fun. Any normal person with your powers would've lost control too. You cant multitask while being tickled. Nat cant even do that." Tony said.

Wanda nodded and said, "The lighter terms."

"Right. You can talk and hang out but I must know whatcha doing and the fist sight of danger you contact me before engaging. Have your suit on you at all times same with your phone and be back before dinner. Oh and make sure Peter eats." Tony said.

Wanda nodded and smiled. "Thank you Tony." Wanda hugged Tony. Tony was caught off guard but returned it.

After they let go Tony smiled and said, "I'm serious about the last one too the kid got enhanced metabolism but the kid still thinks he could run on one apple."

Wanda chuckled at that and nodded, "Got it make sure you know where we are, first sight of danger call you before engaging, suit and phone on at all times, and make sure Peter eats cause he's stupid to think an apple will get him through the day even without enhanced metabolism."

Tony laughed and said, "Go to bed, Peter already asleep you should go get some rest too."

Wanda got up and headed toward her room feeling better. Clint was there in her room sitting on her bed.

"You okay?" Clint asked.

"More than okay. I'm amazing!!!" Wanda said happily plopping down on her bed. She didnt bother to get underneath the blanket or near the pillow and fell asleep. Clint got up and left and turned off the lights and closed the door shaking his head.


	5. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's mad at Wanda what can possibly go wrong

Wanda woke up feeling like today was a great day. Then she remembered that she had to explain what happened to Peter. 

She couldn't do that then that'll ruin Tony and Peter's father/son relationship. She sighed she was going to apologize and set things right.

She got out bed and headed towards the kitchen where the person she sorta didnt want to see right away was there. That person was no other than Peter Parker. (He kept his last name when Tony adopted him) 

Peter noticed her but didnt say anything. He went back to eating. Wanda sighed knowing he was respecting her last wishes.

"Peter..." Wanda starting saying.

"Don't Wanda. If your going to say your sorry dont cause I dont  _fucking_ care." Peter said angrily.

Wanda was shocked. She never heard Peter sound so angry. She noticed Tony on the other side of the room shocked as well. Wanda guessed he heard.

"Peter I really am though I hope..." Wanda tried continuing but was cutt off by Peter who put his spoon down.

Peter looked dead straight in her eyes and said bitterly, "You hope what. That I would forgive you and things go back to cupcakes and rainbows? You hope all is forgotten and you didnt  _fucking_ say that we couldn't hang out or talk anymore."

Now Peter was crying not full on crying but crying. His voice got louder when he said"I didnt get a say in this. You just decided what was best for you. Not me and you. Just you." 

Wanda now was crying she let her body slam into the wall for support.

But Peter wasn't done. "Do you know how much it  _fucking_ hurt that someone you put your trust into tells you that they basically cant stand the sight of you. You only care about yourself. Not anybody else just you. It doesnt matter if you destroy someone else's happiness as long as your happy right? Cause that's all that  _fucking_ matters. And for that now and forever I will  _always_ hate you."

Wanda was full on crying and on the floor. Peter turned around still crying and pushed by Tony. Peter stopped when Tony said something.

"It was my idea. If you wanna be mad at someone be mad at me."

Peter nodded his head and went to his room. Peter grabbed a backpack and packed some clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, his suit, and his phone.

Peter texted Ned before shoving his phone in his bag letting him know if he could stay over there for a while. Ned being Ned said it was cool.

Peter saw Wanda on one of the stools with Tony sitting next to her. Wanda saw the backpack and Tony asked,

"Where are you going Peter?" 

"Ned's house." Peter said walking past them.

"When will you be back?" Wanda said.

Peter turned around and said, "Honestly Wanda I have no idea."

With that Peter left. Wanda sighed.

"This is all my fault." Tony whispered.

"No it wasn't you were just trying to protect Peter if anything that wouldnt have happened if I just hadn't started a stinkin tickle fight." Wanda said.

Wanda left before Tony could say anything. Wanda had locked herself in her room for the rest of the day.

Clint and the others (minus Peter) kept asking Tony what happened and where was Peter.

All Tony said was he made a mistake and Wanda and Peter got in a fight then I admit my mistake and that ended up with Peter leaving to his friends house leaving us with no idea on when he's coming back or if he's coming back.


	6. I'm Back!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally comes back

6 days it was 6 days when Peter finally returned. It was only because Ned's mother finally told him go home.

When Peter stepped into the building Friday said, "Nice to see you again Peter welcome home. Boss has been alerted of your presence."

Peter gave a weak smile and said, "Nice to see you to Fri." He walked into the elevator and sighed. He wasn't ready to face Mr. Stark and Wanda. Especially Wanda. 

He yelled at her, cussed at her! She was trying to apologize and he yelled at her. Truth is he wanted to talk and hang out with Wanda again. It made him happy but he got angry at the fact why she said that in the first place just to apologize the next day.

Peter walked into the common room and Sam, Clint, Steve, Tony, and Nat was there. "Kid where have you been?" Clint asked.

"Ned's house." Peter answered. Steve raised an eyebrow, Sam and Nat crossed their arms and Tony looked down at the ground.

"For 6 days?" Steve asked questioning not believing Peter.

" _Tony_ didnt tell you?" Peter said. Tony wished the kid said Mr. Stark instead cause the way Peter said Tony made him scared.

"No but why 6 days?" Sam said.

"I needed space away from  _Tony_  and  _Wanda._ Wouldve stayed longer but Ned's mom only loves me this much." Peter said shrugging walking towards his room.

Peter on his way bumped into Wanda who looked at Peter and helped him up.

"Look Peter we really need to talk please. I'm begging you please." Wanda said hugging Peter who didnt hug back.

"I was hoping to run into you but not literally. I was hoping we could talk too." Peter said.

They entered Peter's room and sat down on Peter's bed. They sat in silence for 5 minutes before Wanda said,

"Peter I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didnt consider how'd you feel. I'm sorry if I made your life horrible. I do want to see you face. I'm sorry for everything that I did to make you angry or sad." 

Peter started crying and hugged Wanda and said, "I didnt mean it!!! I was angry that it was all sudden that you didnt want to talk to me anymore and apologize the next day!!! I should never said that to you!!! I'm so sorry."

Wanda smiled and hugged back and said, "Its okay. You dont need to apologize. I deserved it. Okay? No arguing even God knows I deserved it so dont say I didnt."

Peter sniffled and nodded. Wanda smirked, "Now what are we going to about Tony."

"Fri? Can you tell Mr. Stark to come here." Peter said.

"He's on his way Peter." Friday said.

Tony came in 3 minutes and came in Peter's room. Tony sighed and said, "I'm gonna say this once I'm sorry I was worried and I panicked."

"Its okay I forgive you under two conditions." Peter said.

"Which are?" Tony said.

"Wanda and I get to come along on every mission without arguement and I get to the lab and tinker with your ironman suit for 2 weeks." Peter said.

Tony thinks about it for a while and said, "Deal. You got yourself a deal. Question but for the first condition how long?" 

"Everytime we want to come." Wanda said.

"That's pushing it." Tony said.

"Its either that or not being forgiven." Peter said smirking.  _Peter's playing this smart_ Tony thought.

"Fine that's acceptable." Tony said sighing.

Peter got up and hugged Tony and said, "I'm sorry for being gone this long."

"Its okay Kid. You just needed time to think." Tony said hugging back.

Tony took this chance to tell him the terms about hanging out with Wanda. Peter agreed cause it was fair.

Wanda smiled on how things worked out in the end. She was afraid that her fears would come true but she was wrong. 

Tony turned to leave but before he left, he turned to Wanda said, "Welcome to the family." With that he left leaving a happy Peter and a blushing Wanda.


	7. Packing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda, Peter, Tony, and Pepper gets ready to go to Paris.
> 
> Clint and Tony encourage Wanda and Peter to ask each other out.

It was May 31st 2021 and Peter, Wanda, Pepper, and Tony were getting ready to go to Paris. After convincing Tony and Clint if Wanda could go (they cant say no to Peter's puppy eyes) they got ready.

Peter packed his suit because he didnt know if something would happen. Tony put Natasha in charge cause he knew she wouldnt let Clint do something stupid.

Wanda was buzzing with excitement because she'd never been to Peter especially with anyone else. Clint had to calm her down so she could function enough to pack her bags.

"Just be careful okay? Listen to Tony and Pepper especially Pepper. Have fun and Paris is the city of love use the chance and get the boy!!!" Clint said 

Wanda blushed and stammered "W-wha-what boy?"

"Peter silly!!! Nat and I have seen how you looked at him and how mopey you were when Peter was at Ned's house for 6 days and immediately perked up the day after Peter arrived. Not only that you get all blush and shy and whisper whenever he compliments you."Clint said lightly pushing Wanda's shoulder.

It's been 2 months since their fight and Wanda developed a little crush on Peter. But she knows Peter doesnt like her back.

"Maybe I do have a crush but he doesnt like me back." Wanda said glumly looking down and finished packing her stuff.

"Never know till you try." Clint said.

"I cant face the rejection." Wanda said.

"The one who falls and gets up is stronger than the one who never tried. Do not fear failure but rather fear not trying. That is what I wise man said." Clint said.

"Did you just quote Roy T. Bennett?" Wanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but you get it what I mean okay." Clint said.

"Fine I will try but if i get rejected you owe me icecream for 2 weeks." Wanda said pointing a finger at Clint.

"Deal." Clint said smiling

_With Peter and Tony..._

"Hey kid you excited to go to Paris?" Tony said.

"Heck yeah!! Not to mention Wanda's coming with us thank you for that btw anyways now that she's coming with us its gonna be even more fun!!!" Peter said excitedly.

"Think of it Pete you and Wanda in the city of love you have a chance to get the girl." Tony said.

Peter blushing stopped and looked at Tony and said, "MR. STARK!!!! THERE IS NO GIRL!!!!"

"Yes there is. Wanda. I've seen so has Rhodey seen how you blush and get all shy around her or when someone talks to you about her and how you compliment her. You have a 1000000% crush on her." Tony said smirking.

It's been 2 months since their fight and Peter has developed a crush on Wanda but he knows Wanda didnt like him back so it was hopeless.

"Okay fine I do have a crush on Wanda but she doesnt like me back so pointless." Peter said sighing finally finished packing.

"You just have to try." Tony said grabbing Peter shoulders gently.

"I'll get rejected on the spot." Peter said looking Tony in the eyes.

"Try again; you have millions alternatives. Fill yourself with bullets of hope and you will kill failure with one shot." Tony said.

"You just quoted Israelmore Ayivore." Peter said questioning Tony's life choices for Tony.

"Yes I did but since I said it it's mine now so i quoted myself and stop it I can feel you questioning my life choices." Tony said grinning.

"Fine, I'll stop questioning your poor life decisions and I'll try okay but if I get rejected I pick the movie for the next 2 weeks." Peter said.

"I'm gonna pretend that you didnt say life decisions were poor and deal." Tony said.

After all the goodbyes they were on their way to Paris.

 

 


	8. I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's happening....😏😏😏

They visited so many places like the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre Museum, the Arc de Triomphe, the Champs-Élysées, the Sacré-Cœur, and the Place de la Concorde.  **(Thanks Google).**

Wanda and Peter shared a room (dont worry they had two separate beds), while Tony and Pepper shared a room.

Wanda was on her laptop watching videos while Peter was face timing Ned telling him about the places they visted.

Wanda thought about what Clint said and thought if she wanted to do it now was the time. "Peter can we talk?"

Peter looked up and said, "Sure. Hey Ned I got to go talk to you later." Peter hung up and looked Wanda.

"Um Clint said that we'd be in the city of love and said something about trying and so I'm going to try." Wanda said.

"What are you trying to say?" Peter said confused but yet again Tony sorta did say the same thing.

"We known each other for more than two months and the way you acted towards me made me realize that i... that I... I like you!!!" Wanda said blushing and looking down at her nails.

"DUDE DID I JUST HEAR WHAT I THINK I HEARD!!! THE SCARLET WITCH LIKES YOU!!! PETER DUDE YOU ARE SOOO LUCKY!!!! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO HAVE YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW!!!" Ned screamed.

Peter and Wanda looked at the phone and Peter hurried and grabbed his phone and actually hung up this time.

"Sorry about that I thought I hung up." Peter said blushing.

"Its okay. Was it too weird about what I said." Wanda said.

"Yes absolutely but I loved it you know what's weird Tony and I had sorta the same talk where we we're going to the city love and quoted something about trying." Peter said.

"Do you..." Wanda said trailing off.  _Do not fear failure do not fear failure_ Wanda thought.

"Do I like you? Yes. Yes I do." Peter said smiling.

"Did you just use Nick Wilde's advice?" Wanda asked smirking.

"Can you blame me he had great advice" Peter said trying to defend himself.

"Scoot over." Wanda said. Peter scooted over and Wanda sat down next to him.

"What are you going to tell Ned?" Wanda said.

"I'm going to tell him shut your big bubblegum ass up about it cause I know he'll be asking questions all day about it." Peter said.

Wanda giggled and said "Pete look at me." Peter looked over and Wanda kissed him. Peter was taken by surprise but kissed her back.

"Um am I interrupting something here?" Tony asked covering his eyes.


	9. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Mr. Stark react? Read on to find out.

Wanda stared wide eyed at Tony and Peter stared for a while before busting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry just I never thought that the great Mr. Stark who has slept with multiple woman and maybe men would be disgusted by two teenagers kissing." Peter explained when he calmed down. 

Wanda started laughing and that cause Peter to start laughing again. Tony wasn't impressed.

"Wow I never thought you would stoop so low Peter. I'm hurt but sadly your correct. I just wasnt expecting to walk in on you two kissing." Tony said.

"You should've knocked and you wouldnt have." Peter said smirking.

"Okay stop being a piece of shit. So you took my advice?" Tony asked.

"Actually Wanda took Clint's advice and told me she liked me first before I could." Peter said shrugging.

"Question did you quote someone who said something about trying?" Wanda said.

"Yeah why?" Tony asked confused.

Peter and Wanda stared at each other wide eyed before giggling Tony turned to leave.

"Hey Batman" Peter said smirking.

Tony turned around and said, "What?"

"Yep I knew it! I knew you were batman." Peter said.

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Do one more vine and your grounded from the internet for a week."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR ME???" Peter said.

"THATS MY OPINION!!!" Wanda said.

"That's it no internet for a week the both of you." Tony said leaving the complaining teens.

"Wanda I dont like you." Peter said.

Wanda faced dropped and Peter smiled and kissed her before saying, "I love you."

Wanda kissed him back and said, "Love you too."


	10. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finds out

Its been 3 months since they were in Paris and Wanda and Peter were officially dating. They went on trips and so far it was all peaceful and no one bothered them. Tony didnt mind and promised to keep it a secret. So did Pepper.

"Should we tell Clint?" Peter said.

"Yeah I think we should. How about tomorrow?" Wanda said.

"Sounds good." Peter said.

That was their conversation yesterday so there they was in front of Clint's room. Peter was a nervous wreck.

"Relax Peter it's Clint we're talking about. He'll be fine with it I mean he'll threaten you to shoot you but he hasn't been able to hit you so you'll be fine." Wanda said.

"I know it's Clint but it feels like meeting your girlfriend's dad but the dad turned out to be a serial killer and you cant break your girlfriend's heart or your dead." Peter said.

"Alright no more horror movies for you." Wanda said.

"You'll be fine." Wanda continued kissing Peter's cheek.

Peter smiled weakly and knocked on the door. Clint answered and raised an eyebrow when he saw Peter and Wanda together.

"What'd ya need Pete?" Clint asked.

"We need to talk." Wanda said.

"Sure come in very suspicious people." Clint said.

Peter stood and Wanda sat on a rolly chair. Clint sat on his bed and they sat in silence for 5 minutes straight.

"What do you guys want to talk about." Clint asked.

"Peter and I are.......... dating." Wanda said. Peter closed his eyes and waited for an arrow through his head or some yelling. Wanda gulped and stared at the floor. Clint nodded his head.

"Okay I'm cool with it but Peter you know the classic dad thing break her heart I'll end you thing. I will make sure I will hit you with an arrow if you do." Clint said.

Peter opened his eyes and said, "Got it. It is duly noted. Break her heart I die."

Wanda smiled and grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him out of the room. 

"Wanda where are we going?" Peter asked.

"You'll see." Wanda said.


	11. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story

Wanda was taking Peter to Time Square apparently they was doing a fireworks show and Wanda wanted to show Peter.

While they were heading towards Time Square an explosion happened. Peter ducked in an alley and changed in his suit. 

Wanda called Tony like they promised to and they ran into the direction of the explosion. There was a man with two guns and grenades on his belt.

"Ah the Spider and the Witch. I've been looking for you." The guy said.

"Whys that?" Peter asked getting in battle position. Wanda agreed and activated her powers ready to attack.

"You'll see." The guy said. Peter webbed the gun from his hands and webbed to the wall. Wanda threw the other gun away.

"Can we get a name or do I have to call you guy like from the croods." Peter said.

"Reaper." Reaper said. ( **a/n just my made up villan.)**

"Nice name Reaper. I dont think we're ready to die yet." Peter said throwing a punch which he dodged and punched Peter in the stomach.

Wanda used her magic to hold him there. "Can we hurry this up we have places to be." Wanda growled.

Peter didnt say anything but Wanda could tell he understood. He kicked Reaper and webbed him to the wall. 

Tony and Clint had arrived at the time and they saw the guy webbed up. "Didnt put up much of a fight. He's actually quiet than he was in the beginning." Peter said.

Reaper got out of the webbing and with a smoke bomb he disappeared leaving a note. Wanda picked it up and it said that he would return for them.

After Peter and Wanda reassured Tony and Clint that they would be fine. Wanda and Peter reached Time Square 5 minutes before the fireworks began.

They held hands and Wanda leaned her head on Peter's shoulder. Peter kissed her forehead and they both smiled.

"You know what Wanda Maximoff?" Peter said.

Wanda looked up at Peter and asked, "What is it?" 

"I think I'm in love with a girl with red hair and cool powers and could take me on a fight anyday." Peter said smirking.

"Peter are you going to cheat on with Nat cause that would be disgusting and mean." Wanda said pouting.

"No Wanda I'm in love with you." Peter said laughing.

Peter kissed Wanda wrapping his hands around Wanda's waist just when the fireworks started.

"I love you too Peter Benjamin Parker." Wanda said and kissed Peter back.

They held hands and watched the fireworks together. They went back and watched Disney movies till they eventually fell asleep.

Wanda and Peter have dealt with Reaper again and it was harder each time to fight him but they finally caught him and years later Wanda and Peter got married and had two children one boy and one girl. The boy was named after Wanda's brother Pietro who died. The girl was named May after Peter's aunt who also died. They lived happily ever after the Spider and the Witch.


End file.
